


Livin' on a Prayer

by welcometomystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, I gotchu, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Stucky before the war, but don't worry there'll be angst soon, starts off with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomystic/pseuds/welcometomystic
Summary: [I FINALLY UPLOADEDDDD!!! Yes, a shocker, I know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think down below please!]There are no 6-strings in hock here, as 6-strings are especially expensive and neither of the boys can afford it.In fact, that's what this is all about. Both men are living on a prayer, barely pulling through but somehow managing to live paycheck to paycheck in 1930s-1940s Brooklyn.It may be their worst year yet: Steve keeps getting sick, or fired, orboth; Bucky has to work overtime to even comecloseto paying the bills; and the two of them have to deal with just about everyone they know asking about when they're both gonna meet a dame and settle down. But, they'll manage. They always do.





	

Bucky hadn't expected this after coming home from a long day of work. No. _Not in a million years_ had he expected this. He'd dealt with coming home to Steve cooking up a little dinner for the two of them. He'd dealt with Steve having an asthma attack in their bedroom. Hell, he'd even dealt with Steve face-down, out like a light on the bathroom floor. However, he'd never seen this. Not once in his entire life, because that's how long he'd known Steve, give or take a few hours. So, he had no idea what to do.

His Stevie was laying on the old, beat-up couch with a book in his lap and his head lolled to the side, fast asleep, and Bucky had no idea what to do. Normally the man was either up or passed out because one of his many ailments had taken him. Should he wake him? Should he let Steve sleep?

Bucky wanted to take a picture, but neither of them owned a camera due to the large expense it required. He couldn't draw him like Steve could for himself, due to the fact that Bucky had the artistic talent of a one-legged, half-blind pigeon. So, that only left one thing: treating this like it was 'already morning'.

Bucky waltzed up to the couch and kissed Steve on the forehead, smoothing the man's soft, golden hair back as he did so.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Steve hummed as Bucky kissed along his hairline, then down over his eyelids and cheekbones.

"Good morning, sunshine." Bucky whispered to Steve, continuing to pet at his hair and crawled into Steve's lap while the man five years his senior gradually woke from his nap.

Steve, knowing where this was going, immediately started grumbling unintelligibly. However, Bucky simply continued with a smirk.

 _"The other night deeeaaarrrr, as I lay sleeeeepinnngggg-"_ Bucky sang, picking up Steve's two hands by the wrist and moving them about in a gentle dance.

 _ **"Youhushup,James."**_ Steve warned, his voice deeper and more gravelly than usual, causing his voice to sound quite like a growl.

_"I dreamed I held yoouuu iinn myyyy aaaaaaarrrrrrrrmmms."_

"You shut that mouth of yours and free my hands right now you filthy sailor." Steve was not going to put up with this blatant torture when it was this late at night or, more accurately, _this early in the morning._

 _"But when I woke deeeeaaaarrrrrr, I was mistaaaakennnn and I hunngggggg my heeeaaaaddddd aand criiiieeeeeeeeddddddddd."_ Bucky was still singing and flailing Steve's poor arms about while he sung him awake like he was a child.

"Good." Steve shot back, positively _scowling._ While he didn't really want Bucky to 'hang his head and cry', he certainly _did_ want a break from the noise and movement the man was creating.

 _"You are my sunnnshiiiiiiiine, my only, only suuunnnnshiiiiiinnneee! You maaake me haaaaapppyyyyyyyy when skies are greeeeyyyyyyyyy!"_ Bucky sang even more excitedly than before, pecking Steve on the lips during every pause he could spare not taking a breath for.

 _ **"UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Steve groaned as Bucky continued even louder than before, although allowing himself to secretly enjoy the kisses he was being given. "Why do you love this _fuckin'_ song so _damned much,_ Buck?"

"Because _you'll neverrr knoowww deeeeeaaaaarrrrr how much I loooove  yooouuuuuuu. Please don't taaaaake myyyy sunnnnnnshine awaaaaayyyyyyyyyy."_ Bucky replied with a brilliant smile, finishing his musical statement off by dropping Steve's arms and taking the man's face in his hands, kissing him softly and languidly.

To this, Steve replied eagerly, if a bit groggily still. It took Steve a moment to find where Bucky's shirt collar was, seeing as his mind was still a bit foggy from sleep and his eyes had not yet opened in response to his lover's irritating antics. However, when he did find the blasted article of clothing, he quickly managed to unbutton it down to the waist before untucking it and finishing the job. And then he tried to remove it, but found some resistance.

Bucky started laughing wildly while Steve struggled, refusing still to open his eyes and see what the problem was. Only after his cackling became more subdued did Bucky move Steve's hands over to the suspenders holding the offensive item of clothing in place.

"Oh..." Steve whispered, his face heating up a little in embarrassment before his expression hardened again. "Fuckin' _suspenders._ Who even thought to invent the damned things? They're pointless."

Bucky knew Steve was just trying to cover up the fact that he'd messed up, so he followed along. "Exactly. Pointless!" He replied, diving back to kiss Steve some more, this time with more heat and hunger behind the action.

After Steve managed to remove the stupid suspenders from Bucky's shoulders, and the shirt as well, he pulled back to take a breath. "Entirely," he agreed before pulling Bucky closer and arching up into him.

And that's when Bucky pulled away and went to kiss Steve softly, slowly along his jaw, the heat having dissipated already. He nibbled on Steve's earlobe for a second before going back to his jaw, then down his neck, then right back up once again.

Steve groaned in frustration, trying to move himself against Bucky to get things moving again. "Stop being such a _tease,_ Barnes!"

Bucky simply chuckled. "I'm sorry, who's the one that turned this all dirty? I was just trying to kiss my sweet ol' Stevie after a long day at the docks! You're teasing _yourself,_ Rogers." He replied, leaning back so Steve could see his raised brow before he removed himself from the couch entirely, walking away.

"Buck?" Steve called, his own eyebrows rising when the man simply ignored him.

"Buck!"" Still no response, and he was already halfway to the bedroom in their shoebox apartment from hell.

 _"James Buchanan Barnes!"_ Ah, there he was. Bucky froze at that, but he didn't turn or otherwise acknowledge Steve's existence.

 _"James Buchanan Barnes, you get yer ass back here and settle this!"_ Steve commanded, and Bucky obeyed, turning back around to pick Steve up and carry him to their bed.

"BUCK, _NO!_ B-BUCKY, _PUT-_ BUCKY, _PUT. ME. DOWN."_ Steve yelled, refusing to ever admit that he'd yelped when he felt strong arms lifting him into Bucky's toned body. Although, it _would_ be fair to say that he was kicking and writhing around like a madman.

"No. You wanted me to settle this? Well, I'm settling it. You were tired and wanted to sleep, I'm merely helping you." Bucky explained, letting Steve drop on the bed and bounce a little.

That time, Steve certainly _did_ yelp.

"Th- _That's not what I meant!"_ He replied while Bucky climbed on.

"Well what'd you mean then, Stevie? I'm afraid you'll have to expla-"

Steve cut him off with a passionate kiss. It's safe to say that _neither_ of them recieved the sleep the two needed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, don't worry. I'm just...not entirely sure how to continue as of yet. I'll get there, though. Don't you worry.


End file.
